Jak and Daxter Bloopers
by Demyx's waterbaby
Summary: With every great production comes a bunch of screw-ups. Let's get a chance to see those screw-ups, shall we?
1. The Precursor Legacy

Jak and Daxter bloopers

Jak and Daxter bloopers

Jak and Daxter, The Precursor Legacy

(_First scene at Misty Island. _Jak _and _Daxter _are hiding behind a rock when _Gol _and _Maia _appear_)

GOL: Continue your search for artifacts and eco. (_gasps_) The locals possess-

(_The security wire holding _Gol _in the air begins to snap and swings him around_)

GOL: What the-? Who's responsible for the faulty construction of this confounded rope?!

(Maia _snickers and pinches the bridge of her nose. _Jak _and _Daxter_ can be heard laughing in the back_)

GOL: Shut up! It's not funny!

(_The wire snaps completely and _Gol _falls to the ground_)

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _enter _Samos'_ hut_)

SAMOS: What in green tarnation...Is my line? Someone tell old Samos the Sage what his line is before I turn you into a fern!

DAXTER: (_snickering_) Yea, a "wise" old sage, alright. More like "senile".

SAMOS: What'd you say, rat?!

DAXTER: I said it's good to see the wise sage every once in a while!

SAMOS: Oh.

(Jak _covers his mouth and snickers_)

-X-

(Jak _jumps out of the portal from _Geyser Rock_. He missed his cue to duck and _Daxter _accidentally hits him in the head_)

DAXTER: What the heck?! You were supposed to duck, Jak! Pay attention!

-X-

(_They repeat the portal scene and _Jak _forgot to duck again_)

DAXTER: Alright, that's it! We need a stunt Jak for this part.

(_He walks off the set_)

-X-

(Keira _tells _Jak _and_ Daxter_ about the _Lost Precursor City)

KEIRA: The Blue Sage has been trying to figure out how he can bring one of the chambers to the surface. But he was never successful.

(Daxter _looks into a bucket filled with water and baby lurker fish_)

KEIRA: You should check it out.

DAXTER: Uh, aren't there a lot of...uh...lurker sharks in that water?

KEIRA: Why? Are you _**scared**_?

DAXTER: Me? Of course not. Just lookin' out for J- AAAHHHH!!

(O_ne of the lurker fish jumps out of the water and grabs a hold of _Daxter's _arm_)

DAXTER: Get it off me! Get it off me!

(Jak _laughs as he pries the fish off of _Daxter's _arm_)

DIRECTOR: (_snickering_) Cut!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _have just discovered _White eco)

DAXTER: White eco?! That could be the stuff to change me back!

(Daxter _smacks _Jak _in the back of the head and ends up falling off his shoulder_)

DAXTER: Ottsel down!

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _have just defeated _Gol _and _Maia)

SAMOS: Yes. Gol and Maia. The Dark eco _**probably **_destroyed them. Probably...

GOL: (_in the distance_) We're still alive, you idiots!

(_Everyone on the set starts laughing_)

DIRECTOR: Cut!!

-X-

(Daxter _has just interrupted _Jak _and _Keira's _kiss_)

DAXTER: Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!

DIRECTOR: Cut! And that's a wrap!

DAXTER: YES!! It's about time!

JAK: Oh, thank God. I was tired of being the mute guy all the time. If we do another one, I want a speaking role.

DAXTER: Another one? Don't get too in over your head, Jak. I ain't workin' with you people again!

KEIRA: Well, now that this is all over, you wanna grab a latte?

JAK: Sure.

DAXTER: Hey! Wait for me!


	2. Jak II

Jak and Daxter bloopers

Jak and Daxter bloopers

Jak II

(Jak _had just fallen onto the streets of _Haven City. _He looks around until _Daxter _accidentally hits him in the head_)

DIRECTOR: Cut! Do it again!

-X-

(Daxter _had managed to not hit _Jak _in the head when he landed. Unfortunately, when he threw the metal pipe in his hands, it ricocheted off the ledge and hit _Jak _in the crotch_. _He holds himself in between the legs and falls over_)

DAXTER: Uh...my bad, Jak.

-X-

(Erol _was standing over _Jak _and brought him up to his face by his collar_)

EROL: I'll be back later...

JAK: (_suggestively_) I'll be waiting.

(Erol _covers his face and tries to keep from snickering_)

DIRECTOR: Cut! Dammit, Jak!

-X-

EROL: I'll be back later...

(Jak _lifts his head up and kisses _Erol _on the lips for 5 seconds_. Erol _smirks during the kiss and falls over laughing when they break apart_)

JAK: Score!!

DAXTER: (_off-screen_) WOO! Go Jak! Go Jak!

DIRECTOR: Cut, cut, CUT!!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _were blown out of the _Prison Fortress Ammo Dump_. After _Jak _hit his nuts on a metal pipe during the fall, he landed on the camera and nearly broke his back_)

JAK: AAGGHHH!! SON OF A (beep)ING (beep) AND (beep)(beep)(beeeeeep) BALONEY!!

DIRECTOR: Cut!

DAXTER: (_snickering_) Dude, are you ok?

JAK: Call me back in five minutes and I'll tell you if I'm (beep)ing ok! You (beep)ing (beep)(beep)!

DIRECTOR: CUT, DAMMIT!!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _were at the pumping station, waiting for _Ashelin _to make her debut. However, on her cue_, Ashelin_ didn't jump down_)

DAXTER: (_whispering_) Where is she?

(_Above screen, _Ashelin _could be heard grunting before she fell on _Jak)

JAK AND ASHELIN: Ow!!

DAXTER: Check, please.

ASHELIN: Oh wait. My line. "Who the hell are you?"

JAK: The guy being crushed under a redhead.

-X-

(Sig _was telling _Jak _and _Daxter_ about metal heads at the _Pumping Station)

SIG: So you wanna be wastelanders, huh Doughboys?

JAK: No. Actually, I wanna be a hairdresser and become part of the Backstreet Boys to show I'm really gay.

(Sig _laughs and turns his head. _Keira _could be heard cheering off-set_)

KEIRA: Woo! My hero!

(Jak _grinned at her and started dancing very gaily_)

JAK: (_singing_) _I'm bringin' sexy back._

DAXTER: Yep!

JAK: _Them other boys don't know how to act._

DIRECTOR: Cut!! Jak! Quit screwin' off or we'll replace you with Tom Cruise!

JAK: AAH!! Anything but that! I'll be good!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _had dropped the cargo box on the metal head eggs at the _Strip Mine._ After they were hanging from the cord and _Daxter_ jumped off, _Jak _attempted to jump but got his glove caught on the hook_)

DAXTER: What the-?

(Jak _dangles on the hook and kicks his feet before his glove rips and he falls on _Daxter)

DAXTER: (_muffled_) Get off of me, you son of a-

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

(Kor _was talking to _Jak _and _Daxter _about _Haven City)

KOR: Well, my angry young friend, you are a guest of his majesty, Baron Praxis-

(Kor _waves his staff around and hits _Young Jak _in the face_)

KOR: Oh dear, my bad.

JAK: Whoa dude! Don't hit my past self in the face!

DAXTER: You truly ARE an evil man.

DIRECTOR: Cut! Get the kid some ice!

-X-

SAMOS: Jak, my boy, the future awaits!

DIRECTOR: And that's a wrap!

JAK: Alright, now let's get the hell outta here! I'm sick of working with you people.

DAXTER: We know you don't mean that.

JAK: Stuff it. Where's the kid? He's got my vodka. (_spots _Young Jak _with his bottle_) Come back here with that!

(Young Jak _tries to down the rest of the drink and runs off with _Jak _on his tail_)


	3. Jak 3

Jak and Daxter Bloopers

Jak and Daxter Bloopers

Jak 3

(Jak _was being escorted to the _Wasteland_ with _Count Veger, Ashelin, _and two _Freedom League Guards)

VEGER: By order of the grand council of...oh (beep). I have my damn lines right here and I _**still **_can't get it right.

JAK: Count Veger, everyone! Count Veger! Give the man a round of applause!

(Veger _snickers and takes a couple bows_)

-X-

VEGER: By order of-

JAK: ACHOO! ACHOO!

(_Everyone stares at him_)

JAK: (_sniff_) Allergies. Damn sun...

(Daxter _could be heard snickering in the back_)

JAK: Shut up!

-X-

VEGER: By order of the grand council of Haven City, for heinous acts and-

(Jak _was attempting to break the cuff apart on his hands. When he actually broke it, he stared at everyone_)

JAK: Does this mean I'm free?

VEGER: Uh...AAH!! Run for your lives! He broke the cuff!

(Jak _grabbed the gun out of one of the _Freedom League Guards' _hands and chased the guard around, laughing maniacally in a very Jim Carrey-styled fashion_)

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

VEGER: Now drop the cargo!

PECKER: This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words! Although I _**do **_have something to say. Not everyone agrees with this-

(Daxter _jumped down and landed on _Pecker's _head_)

PECKER: Dude, that was pretty good!

DAXTER: I guess those dance classes really paid off!

(Daxter _does the can-can on _Pecker's _head while humming the music_. Pecker _claps his hands to the beat_)

JAK: And these are the people I have to hang out with. What does that say about me?

DIRECTOR: Cut!

JAK: Exactly.

-X-

(Ashelin _walks up to _Jak _and places the beacon in his hand_)

ASHELIN: Someone will find you. I promise.

(Jak _attempts to conceal a snort and looks at the ground, causing _Ashelin _to start snickering, too_)

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

ASHELIN: Someone will find you, I- Don't you smile. Don't you dare smile.

JAK: (_snickering_) That doesn't help, ya know.

DIRECTOR: Cut, cut, CUT!!

-X-

(_They were attempting to do the scene again, but _Jak _wasn't on the set_)

RANDOM PRODUCER: Where'd Jak go?

JAK: ACTION!!

(_The camera turns to show _Jak _sitting in the director's seat with a megaphone, beret, and a little mustache_)

JAK: (_getting up_) Cut! Cut! Cut! That was terrible! That was the worst display I've ever scene in my entire life! Is this the first time you people have _**ever **_acted?! Do it again, and don't screw things up this time!!

(Jak _turns his head to see the director standing next to him_)

JAK: (_into megaphone_) Take five.

(Jak _drops the megaphone and runs_)

-X-

VEGER: May the Precursors have mercy on you.

(Ashelin _is about to board the ship when it accidentally takes off too early_)

ASHELIN: (_chasing the ship_) Wait! Come back, you idiots! You weren't supposed to leave **_me_** here!

JAK: Haha! You're stuck with me, now!

-X-

JAK: Don't talk to me about dark powers. I wanna know what this thing is.

(Jak _flicks his wrist towards the_ Dark Maker Ship. _When nothing happens_, Jak _continues flicking his wrist at is while_ Seem _stares at him and starts to laugh_)

JAK: Dammit! Who the hell is running the props?

DIRECTOR: Cut! Do it again.

-X-

JAK: Don't talk to me about dark powers. I wanna- OW!!

(_The screen on the ship activates too early and pops off the ship, hitting_ Jak _in the head_)

-X-

(Seem _was about to tell the leaper lizard to spit _Daxter _out_)

SEEM: Uh...Ix-nay on eating Axter-Day...I totally forgot my lines.

JAK: (_laughing_) No kidding.

SEEM: What was it again?

DIRECTOR: It's "Sien-com-tava", then it's "Baroosh, baroosh".

SEEM: ...The (beep) does that mean?

DIRECTOR: Just do it again.

-X-

SEEM: Sien-com...bleh, I forgot it again.

JAK: Wow, it's amazing how many people look up to you.

SEEM: Shut up. You wanna take over?

JAK: Pass.

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

(Ashelin _was asking _Jak _to come back to _Haven City)

ASHELIN: Don't you remember who you are?

(_She hands _Jak _the _Symbol of Mar)

JAK: I'm through...remembering my lines. I want cue cards! Give me cue cards, dammit!

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _were approaching the missile in _Haven City)

DAXTER: I'll handle this.

(_He jumps on the missile and prepares to take off. After the missile flies off, _Daxter _is knocked backwards and he falls to the ground_. Jak _pinches the bridge of his nose and laughs_)

-X-

(Tess _was working on a gun when _Daxter _flies into the scene. He was supposed to grab_ Tess's _waist, but misses and hits the counter_)

DAXTER: GACK!

(Tess _covers her mouth and tries not to laugh while _Jak _is laughing hysterically in the back_)

-X-

JAK: Oh please. Will you two...um...What was my line?

DIRECTOR: Cut! It's "Will you two take it outside".

JAK: Right.

-X-

JAK: Oh please. Will you two...tell me my line again? I keep forgetting.

DAXTER: It's not that hard to remember, Jak.

-X-

JAK: Oh please. Will you two take it outside? YES!! I got it right!

DAXTER: Jak, we're still rolling.

JAK: Son of a (beep)(beep)(beeeeeeeeep)!

-X-

(Jak, Daxter, _and _Veger _have just discovered who the _Precursors _are. While the _Ottsel Leader _continues talking into the microphone, the _Surfer Ottsel _attempts to cover the camera. As he does this, he accidentally breaks the lens_)

SURFER OTTSEL: Oh, my bad, dude.

JAK: (_clapping_) Way to go, almighty Precursor.

-X-

(_As _Jak _is about to tackle _Errol, _he ends up missing and bangs his head against the camera, causing it to go partially fuzzy_)

JAK: Aw (beep). That hurt.

ERROL: Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?!

JAK: Tuesday?

DAXTER: He's fine. Let's just do it again.

-X-

(_They attempt to redo the scene and _Jak _hits his head on the camera again_)

DAXTER: When I said "Let's just do it again", I meant "Let's redo the scene", not "Bang your head against the camera again"!

ERROL: He can't comprehend after hitting his head the first time.

JAK: My nose is bleeding!

-X-

(_The final scene in the _Spargus Stadium)

DAXTER: Oh yeah. Life is good.

DIRECTOR: Cut! And that's a wrap!

JAK: Alright! Thank God!

DIRECTOR: I'm still gonna kick your ass for earlier.

JAK: Aw (beep).

SEEM: Can I take this sweaty armor off, now?

JAK: You can wait until you get back to your trailer.

DAXTER: No, no, it's ok! You can take it off here!

SEEM: Over my dead body!

JAK: Can we just go now?

DAXTER: Yea, I'm sick of doing this. I keep telling you, I ain't working with you people anymore. How I keep getting suckered into this is beyond me.

KEIRA: Just about _**everything **_is beyond you.


	4. Jak X Combat Racing

Jak and Daxter Bloopers

Jak and Daxter Bloopers

Jak X, Combat Racing

(_When _Daxter _had started telling his story, _Jak _had gotten in his car and began to race. After a few seconds of driving, the car suddenly came to a stop_)

JAK: Uh...

(_He looked behind him and faced the camera again. He started to bounce in his seat and made car sound effects, pretending he was still racing_)

JAK: Vroom, vroom, vrooooom. Beep beep boop beep, KABOOM!!

DAXTER: (_walking into the shot_) Having fun, Jak?

JAK: Actually...yes.

DIRECTOR: Cut!

-X-

DAXTER: Eh, hold on boys. My story's almost over.

(Razer _throws his lit cigarette to the side and pulls out a switchblade_)

RAZER: Yes it is!

(_The cigarette catches one of the tables on fire_)

RAZER: HOLY (beep)!!

(_They move away from the window as_ Jak _makes his entrance, oblivious to the flames_)

JAK: Dax, get in the car!

DAXTER: Uh...Jak! Are you crazy?! You ruined my story!

(Jak _turns around and notices the others move_)

JAK: **_Now_**! ... (_sniff_)(_sniff_) Is something burning?

(_The back of the car goes up in flames, as well as_ Jak's _back_)

DAXTER: Jak, your ass is on fire.

(Jak _turns around and notices the flames about to engulf him_)

JAK: Oh (beep)! Oh (beep)!

(Jak _jumps out of the car and rolls around on the floor, trying to put out the flames. One of the stage crew members runs on set with a fire extinguisher and puts the fire out_)

-X-

(_The gang was waiting for _Rayn _to make her debut_)

DAXTER: Who called us here, anyways?

KEIRA: Krew's daughter, Ray- Jak, stop chewing your fingernails! It's disgusting!

(Jak _spits out a fingernail in _Keira's _direction and continues eating his fingers_)

DAXTER: Hehe, good one, Big Guy.

DIRECTOR: Cut! Jak, don't eat your fingers. We have donuts in the back if you're hungry.

JAK: Force of habit.

DIRECTOR: Whatever. Just do it again.

-X-

DAXTER: Who called us here, anyways?

KEIRA: Krew's daughter, Rayn.

JAK: Krew had a- (_cough_)(_cough_). Krew had- (_more coughing_). Krew- (_continuous coughing and gagging_)

KEIRA: I _**TOLD **_you not to eat your fingernails. Now you're choking on one!

DAXTER: Can we get some water in here?

TORN: Maybe we should just speed up the scenes and just skip to the part where Rayn gives us the wine.

(_A random producer walks on-set and hands _Jak _a cup of water_)

JAK: (_after drinking_) Ok, I'm good.

DIRECTOR: One more time.

-X-

KEIRA: Krew's daughter, Rayn.

JAK: Krew had a daughter?

(Daxter _doesn't says his line and ends up just snickering uncontrollably_)

JAK: What's so funny?

DAXTER: I was waiting for the (_cough_)(_cough_).

DIRECTOR: We're gonna be here forever. Take five!

-X-

(Rayn _had given the gang the wine to toast to _Krew's _death_. Jak _hesitates and drinks his_)

RAYN: So without further delay-

(Jak _turned his head and spat the wine out_)

JAK: Oh my God! What the hell is the date on this crap?! You wouldn't even _**need **_to lace this with poison to kill someone! Hey director, are you _**trying **_to kill us?! What the (beep)?!

DIRECTOR: Jak, there's nothing wrong with the drink.

(Jak _throws his cup down and gets out of his seat_)

JAK: I'll show _**you **_"nothing wrong with the drink"!

(Jak _walks off-screen and chases after the director_. Daxter _covers his mouth and falls over laughing_)

ASHELIN: Well, that's Jak for ya.

(_The director runs into the shot with _Jak _still on his tail and runs by the camera, causing _Jak _to run into it and hit his head_ _and fall over_)

TORN: Actually, _**that's **_Jak for ya.

JAK: (_groaning_) Aw, my face...

DAXTER: I'm surprised you're not used to it by now.

DIRECTOR: Uh...let's just...move on.

-X-

RAYN: My father provided everything we need to win. One of us can do it if we all-

ASHELIN: Your father got us into this mess. So zip it before I come over there and play daddy.

TORN: Meow.

(Ashelin _and _Rayn _start snickering_)

ASHELIN: (_snickers_) Dammit, Torn. You're screwing us up- (_laughs_)

(Jak _whistles perversely_)

-X-

(Jak _was working on his car when _Daxter _walked onscreen. Before he had a chance to say his line, _Jak _flipped a wrench into the air and hit himself in the head_)

JAK: God dammit!

DAXTER: Ok, how many times are you gonna hit yourself in the head on-set?!

JAK: Probably until I give myself a concussion.

-X-

(_They attempt to redo the scene. As_ Daxter _is about to say his line, he is interrupted again by _Jak. _When _Jak _grabs a wrench and taps on the car, it starts up by itself and takes off, running over _Jak's _foot_)

JAK: MOOOOOOOOTHER-FATHER-SISTER-BROTHER OW!! I GOT A BOO-BOO!! I GOT A BOO-BOO!! OH MY GOD!!

(Daxter _laughs hysterically as _Jak _clutches his foot and continues screaming while rolling on the ground_)

TORN: (_off-screen_) Ya know, the censor guy was just **_waiting _**for him to swear so he could hit the bleep button. But his chance never came.

-X-

RAZER: My name is Razer. I work for Mizo.

(Razer _takes a drag on his cigarette and blows out a puff_)

RAZER: Eventually everyone does.

(Jak _starts choking on the smoke and bends over_)

JAK: Dude, read the sign.

(Razer _looks around_)

RAZER: What sign?

(Jak _grabs a piece of metal and writes on it with a red marker before shoving it in _Razer's _face_)

JAK: No smoking.

RAZER: Jak, it's part of my character.

(Jak _stares at him before writing something else on the metal_)

JAK: Exhale in the other direction. Have some consideration.

RAZER: Don't be a baby.

(Jak _snatches the cigarette and presses it against _Razer's _neck_)

RAZER: Ow! Ow! Ow! Why you little son of a-

(Razer_ tackles _Jak _and they get into a fist fight_. _The producers try to break it up_)

DIRECTOR: This is ridiculous.

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _were at the bar when _G.T. Blitz _walked on-screen_)

G.T. BLITZ: There you are, Jak! Getting some local color? Hehehe, you certainly need it. You're positively pale on-screen.

(Jak _had accidentally gotten himself drunk before the scene_)

JAK: (_slurs_) Eh, shaddup! You ain't so good lookin' yerself! Don't make me go dark on yer ass!

G.T. BLITZ: You got drunk again, didn't you?

JAK: Nuh-uh! I swear to drunk I'm not God!

(Jak _notices the camera_)

JAK: (_to _Daxter) Dude, there's people watching us...HI MOM!!

(Daxter _smacks his forehead and shakes his head_)

DAXTER: Yea, I think now would be a good time to take five. Or twenty.

-X-

(Razer _was introducing _UR-86 _to the gang. The robot picked _Daxter _up by the head and dangled him_)

RAZER: Don't be shy. This bucket of bolts _**loves **_living things. So he can make them dead!

DAXTER: Ow, ow, ow! Too rough! Too rough!

(UR-86 _shorts out and bends over, still holding _Daxter)

DAXTER: Uh, I think your robot is broken.

RAZER: Oh (beep). Andy, I thought you said this thing wouldn't short out!

ANDY GAVIN: It's not our fault!

(Jak _tries to pull _UR-86's _fingers apart_)

JAK: Uh-oh.

DAXTER: "Uh-oh" what?

JAK: I think you're _**really **_stuck. This robot's fingers won't budge.

DAXTER: Well, that's just great. Hey, I have an idea. How about you use your rock hard head to knock his wrist off?

JAK: How 'bout I shove my rock hard foot up your ass?

DAXTER: Just shut up and keep trying.

(Jak _continues to pull on _UR-86's _fingers until he becomes fed up and kicks the robot over, breaking him_)

JAK: Uh...my bad.

DAXTER: You know how much that hurt?!

(_A part of _UR-86 _springs off of the robot and hits _Jak _in the crotch_. Jak _holds himself and falls over_)

-X-

(Keira _was telling _Jak _and _Daxter _about the_ _new car they'd be driving._ _When _Jak _bent over to stick his head in the car, _Keira _smacked him on the butt_, _causing him to jump up and hit his head_)

JAK: What the (beep) was that?! Aw, my head!

KEIRA: Sorry Jak, I just couldn't resist. It was there and it was just _**begging **_to be spanked.

JAK: ...You're a (beep)ing perv.

DAXTER: And this would be _**how **_many times you've hit your head on something?

(Jak _counts on his fingers_)

JAK: 3.

DAXTER: Keep telling yourself that.

-X-

KEIRA: I'm a little rusty with the wrench.

(Keira _jumps up on the car_)

KEIRA: But I'll see to it your vehicle's in tip- Whoa!

(Keira _had stomped her foot on the car and it took off, knocking _Keira _to the ground_)

KEIRA: I'm ok!

DAXTER: You have yourself to blame.

KEIRA: What're you talking about?

DAXTER: If you didn't spank Jak, he wouldn't have hit his head on the car, and it wouldn't have screwed anything up!

DIRECTOR: Just go to the next scene already.

-X-

(Jak _and _Daxter _were back in the garage. _Daxter _was holding a wrench and flipped it in the air_)

DAXTER: Now that I've-

JAK: OW!! Dammit, Daxter! Stop flipping that damn wrench around!

DAXTER: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to help you do your job of hitting your head on everything.

JAK: Shut the (beep) up! I'll kick your ass!

DAXTER: You'll have to catch me first! While dodging various flying items!

(Daxter _runs around the room and throws random tools at _Jak's _head, hitting his target every time_)

JAK: You (beep)ing suck, Daxter!

DAXTER: You still remember my name? I must not be hitting you hard enough.

(Daxter _jumps on the car and drops a full toolbox on _Jak's _head_, _causing him to go cross-eyed and stagger about_)

JAK: I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...take a nap.

(Jak _falls over and passes out_)

-X-

(G.T. Blitz _was congratulating _Jak _on winning_)

G.T. BLITZ: And here's the lucky winner, ladies and gentlemen!

(_The camera floating around on-screen kept zooming in and out on _Jak _and ended up smashing into his face_)

JAK: Oh God! My nose!

DAXTER: And the record is 5, ladies and gentlemen. 5 times that Jak has hit his head on something! Give the man a round of applause.

-X-

DAXTER: And we rocked the racing circuit. Right, Jak? I said right, Jak?

(Jak _and _Keira _were about to kiss_)

DAXTER: Hey!

(Jak _and _Keira _glare at him_)

DAXTER: Will you kiss her already?

(Keira _pulls on _Jak's _shirt to kiss him, but _Jak _wasn't paying attention and they accidentally butt heads_)

DAXTER: Oh yeah. _**That's **_what I call a photo finish.

JAK: (_sarcastically_) Ha ha. Not funny.

DAXTER: Well, now you're screwed, Keira.

KEIRA: What'd you mean?

DAXTER: You have Jak's curse, now. You're doomed to bang your head against everything in sight when you act.

DIRECTOR: Do it again.

-X-

(Jak _and _Keira _finally kiss_)

DAXTER: Oh yeah. That's what I call a photo finish.

DIRECTOR: Cut! And that's a wrap!

JAK: Finally. Can I have my ice bag now?

(_One of the producers hands _Jak _a bag of ice. _Jak _sighs and puts it on his head_)

DAXTER: Well, this sure is gonna get us a lot of hits. I'm just never working-

(Jak _jumps out of his seat and covers _Daxter's _mouth_)

JAK: Shh! Don't say it. That sentence is cursed.

DAXTER: What'd ya mean?

JAK: The last three times we've said that, we've had to do another. Don't get us screwed.

Jak and Daxter Bloopers

Jak and Daxter; The Lost Frontier

JAK AND DAXTER: NOOOOOOOO!!


End file.
